Wiping Away Your Tears
by Grojband Lover
Summary: Laney is at Corey's house and she gets a call from the police. It is bad news. Really bad news. One thing keeps happening after the next. Laney X Corey. Lemon eventually.
1. Call From The Police

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ SONGS/ CHARACTERS**

_*Corey's POV*_

A lot has happened these past years, being seventeen is supposed to be the best year of your life but it has been difficult. We are all still in the band, Laney, Kin, Kon, and I, but it has been a hassle. Trina is at college, and my parents are never home due to business trips. Honestly, I am disappointed about my parents. It was better than the other option though, going with them. Sure I would love to travel across the country, but with the band instead of my parents. Even our groupies have changed. They are now freshman, and dating the twins. Allie is dating Kin, and Kate is dating Kon.

It has also been difficult having the practices, because the Twins are so busy. Kin, being the brainiac that he is, is the captain of the Science Team and the "Mathletes." He also is the smarts student in the whole school. He will defiantly be the Valedictorian. Kon on the other hand is flunking math so badly that he has a tutor every day. On top of that, they manage to have girlfriends. The at least have both parents in there house, not leaving all the time like mine.

Laney and I hang out every day. She has, and always will be my best friend. We grew up together. She was the first girl I met. We met when we were three. Our moms always hung out together when we were little. We would go to the playground and play for hours. The first time we went to the park together I kissed her under the slide. We were five, but I still smile about it twelve years later. We have kissed other times, because people have dared us. I wish I had the guts to kiss her for real but I always chicken out. She however, as of last night, is like me she won't see her parents. Unlike me, hers will never come back.

_***FLASHBACK***_

We were there, Laney and I, sitting on my bed laughing. She was staying at my house while her parents went away for a week. Tonight was the night they were supposed to be coming back. Somebody called her phone, it was an unfamiliar number. She answered anyways, "Hello, who is this?" Laney looked confused, "Why are you calling me? What is going on?" She paused for a long time and her smile faded, "Well are they okay?" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "Oh… well thanks for telling me... Bye…"

She ran over to me bawling her eyes out. "What's wrong, Lanes?" I ask while hugging her.

"It was the police. My parents…" She said and her voice faded.

I questioned her, "What happened?"

"They were in a car crash," she said in between breathes, "Died… on impact."

She howled even louder with tears streaming down her face. I hug her even tighter, tears falling from my eyes. They were like parents to me. When my parents were out of town I would talk to them. She fell asleep in my arms.

_***FLASHFOWARD***_

I woke up the next morning hugging Laney. I look at my shirt to see stains from her make up smearing while she was crying. I get out of my bed take my shirt off, and go to get a wet paper towel to swipe the smeared make up off her face. I come back and while I am wiping her eyes, she wakes up. She blushes, "Hi Core." She continues to look at me, and then I realize I am only wearing jeans. Usually I wouldn't sleep in jeans, but I was trying to comfort _my Lanes._

I smile back at her, "Hi Lanes." I grab her hand and pull her out of bed, "Come on."

We head downstairs, and go to the kitchen. I start making pancakes and I see Laney put her head on the counter. "What am I going to do? I can't live by myself," I hear her mumble.

"Why don't we live together?" I suggest. "Each week we can switch houses! That way neither of us will be alone!"

She looks up at me, "You mean it Core? Us live together?"

"Yup, Lanes," I hug her and continue to make our pancakes. I finish making pancakes and I see her crying. I hug her again, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

"No it's fine," she said, "It's just they were my only family members left. My grandparents died when I was little and my parents were the only children their parents had. I don't even have any siblings. All my loved ones are dead."

"I am sorry all your family members are dead," I said holding on to her hands, "But you have other loved ones. Like me." I kissed her on the cheek.

**What did you guys think of that? I love CRITICISM! Please tell me your thoughts. GIVE ME YOUR MIND!**


	2. Sharing The Bathroom

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ SONGS/ CHARACTERS**

_*LANEY'S POV*_

Corey kissed me on the cheek, and I turned red instantly. I hug Corey as tight as I can, and he does that same. I let go of him, "Hey, Core, I am going to take a shower."

He continues to hug me for a minute, and I blush, "Okay."

He lets me go, and I head upstairs and get in the shower. Out of habit I start to sing.

_**MY IMMORTAL: EVANESENCE  
**__I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

I hear Corey start to sing along:

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

"AHHHH!" I SCREAM. "Corey what are you doing in her?!"

"Brushing my teeth," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Luckily it shower door is tinted so he can't see inside, "But CORE! I am naked!"

"So…" he says, "Trina would take showers, and I would just walk in."

"CORE!" I am shouting, "She is your sister!"

"Well you are living with me," he replies, "so we are like family." I turn off the shower and just stood there. I love Corey but he can irritate me. "Why are you just standing there?" he asks me.

"I don't want you to see me naked!" I respond.

"Fine. I'll leave," he says as he walks out of the bathroom. "I am going to invite Kin and Kon over."

I walk back to Corey's room, in a towel, to grab some clothes. I grab a bra and some underwear, and a pair of shorts out of my bag. Then I walk over to Corey dresser and borrow a shirt, because all my other clothes are in the washing machine. I go back to the bathroom, to apply my make-up. I put on my black eyes shadow, my eye liner, and mascara. I have to go to the restroom, which is convenient since I am in the restroom. I go to sit down, and _*SPLASH!*_ "COREY!" I yell. He and the twins, who I didn't expect to be here yet, walk in and start laughing. "You left the seat up again," I tell him. They continue to laugh as they walk out.

I clean up, and head down stairs to find the rest of the band and the groupies. Corey and the twins already got the amps and microphones set up. Kon hands me my bass, but I put it back. "I'm singing today," I tell the guys, and pick up a microphone. The start to play their instruments.

_**Good Day**__: __**Dresden Dolls**__  
_

_So you don't want to hear about my good song?  
And you don't want to hear about how i am getting on  
With all the things that i can get done  
The sun is in the sky & i am by my lonesome  
So you don't want to hear about my good day?  
You have better things to do than to hear me say_

God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way  
I took out the trash today and i'm on fire...

So you don't want to hear about my good friends?  
You don't have the guts to take the truth or consequence  
Success is in the eye of the beholder  
And its looking even better over your cold shoulder

I'm not suggesting you get to line me up for questioning  
But Jesus think about the bridges you are burning  
And i'm betting  
That even though you knew it from the start  
You'd rather be a bitch than be an ordinary broken heart

So go ahead and talk about your bad day...  
I want all the details of the pain and misery  
That you are inflicting on the others  
I consider them my sisters and I want their numbers

God its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way  
I took up croquet today and i'm on fire

I picked up the pieces of my broken ego  
I have finally made my peace as far as you and me go  
But i'd love to have you up to see the place  
& i'd like to do more than survive i'd like to rub it in your face...

Hey! its been a lovely day! everything's been going my way  
I had so much fun today and i'm on fire  
God it's been a lovely day everything's been going my way  
Ever since you went away hey I'm on fire...  
I'm on fire...  
I'm on fire...  
So you don't want to hear about my good day?

I finish singing. "Laney, that was great!" Kon told me.

"Yeah!" Kin agreed. "Hey do you guys want to go out with us?" he suggested. "Oh wait Lanes isn't today you parents first day back?" My eyes started to water. "They probably would want you home…" Corey walked over and punched him, Kin covered up is cheek "DUDE? What was that for?"

I grab Corey and hold him back, "He didn't know…"

"Sorry," Corey says, and pulls them to the side to explain what happened.

The groupies come over to me, and give me hugs. They asked what was wrong and I explained it to them. I would've told Kin and Kon but some things are easier to tell to girls.

"Well do you still want to go with us?" Allie, the groupie with the glasses asked.

Kate finished her sentence, "It will get your mines of things. AND it will be a triple date!"

"Triple date?" I question them and blush.

Allie said, "Yeah, we are like you biggest fans, we know you like him."

"If he goes I'll go," I reassure our smallish groupies. I consider them "smallish" because they aren't as small as they used to be but yet they are not that big.

Corey gets done explaining to the twins, and Kate, Allie, and I walk over to them. "So Corey, want to go?" I ask.

"Of course!" he exclaims and hugs me.

**What do you guys think? Please tell me your thoughts! CRITISISM IS GREAT!s**


	3. Kin's Awkward Statement

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ SONGS/ CHARACTERS**

_*COREY'S POV*_

We get into Kin and Kon's van. Their parents got it for them on their sixteenth birthday. They have to share it, but it's better than what I have. Since Trina's older my parents got her a car when she was sixteen. She was supposed to pass it down to me but she took it with her to college, and honestly I don't want a pink car. Kin and Kon however got a black van and they spray-painted the Grojband logo on both sides. Usually they have the back three seats up but we have the groupies in the van with us. Their Van is really cool though, instead of having only seven seats it has eight! The second row of seats has three. Kin is driving, Kon is in the passenger seat, the groupies are in the middle, and Laney and I are in the back.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and put my head on Laney's lap. She looks down and smiles. She starts to mess with my hair and after about five minutes Kon asks, "Where did Corey go?"

"I'm right here," I reassure him. "Oh by the way, did I tell you the good news, guys?"

Laney looks at me confused then understands. "What news?" Kin asks.

"Laney and I are roommates!" I exclaim.

"SWEET!" Kon shouts.

"That's great," the groupies, or as I should say the twins girlfriends, agree with Kon.

Kin just sighs, "Is that such a good idea?"

"Wait. What do you mean Kin, why wouldn't it be a good idea?" I question him.

"Well because," he begins, "You two aren't even adults yet, you won't have adults living with you."

"So, what's the big deal?" Laney asks.

"Well, I'm just saying, I am not scheduling the baby shower when Laney is pregnant," Kin states.

Kate and Allie start giggling. I am speechless after that last comment. I am flushed. I don't know if I am embarrassed or mad. I am both. Kon noticed it was bothering, "Kin, bro, what you said is getting to Corey."

"Sorry," Kin sincerely apologized, "But still what if someone got in the house…"

Laney speaks up, "Well don't you think it would be better if two people would be living there, it is better than both of us being alone."

"Yeah, I guess," Kin finally agrees.

We have an awkward silence for amount a minute, then Laney starts play music in her phone.

_**Coin Operated Boy: Dresden Dolls**__  
Coin operated boy  
Sitting on the shelf he is just a toy  
But I turn him on and he comes to life  
Automatic joy  
That is why I want a coin operated boy_

Made of plastic and elastic  
He is rugged and long-lasting  
Who could ever ever ask for more  
Love without complications galore  
Many shapes and weights to choose from  
I will never leave my bedroom  
I will never cry at night again  
Wrap my arms around him and pretend...

Coin operated boy  
All the other real ones that I destroy  
Cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll  
Never let him go and I'll never be alone _[x2]__  
Not with my coin operated boy..._

Then I realize what the song is about and I start to laugh. Laney smiles but everyone else is clueless.__

This bridge was written to make you feel smitten  
With my sad picture of girl getting bitterer  
Can you extract me from my plastic fantasy  
I didn't think so but I'm still convincible  
Will you persist even after I bet you  
A billion dollars that I'll never love you  
Will you persist even after I kiss you  
Goodbye for the last time  
Will you keep on trying to prove it?  
I'm dying to lose it...  
I'm losing... my confidence  
I want it  
I want you  
I want a coin operated boy.

And if I had a star to wish on  
For my life I can't imagine  
Any flesh and blood could be his match  
I can even take him in the bath

Coin operated boy  
He may not be real experienced with girls  
But I know he feels like a boy should feel  
Isn't that the point that is why I want a  
Coin operated boy  
With his pretty coin operated voice  
Saying that he loves me that hes thinking of me  
Straight and to the point  
That is why I want  
A coin operated boy.

Once the song is over, Kon says with a frustrated look on his face, "Why were you laughing so much?"

"Listen to it again," Laney tells them. She plays the song over and over. The second time Kin gets what it means. After about the fifth time we arrive at the restaurant, and Kon still doesn't get it, he crosses his arms, "JUST TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS! UGH!"

The groupies don't understand what it means either; Kin just looks at his brother, "I'll tell you later.

Our groupies continue to look at each other with confused faces.

**Sorry it took forever to upload. I hope you liked the song in the chapter. It was one of my favorite songs when I was younger, and I didn't know what it meant. Now that I am in high school, I know what it means. ANYWAYS, what did do you about this chapter? Please tell me!**


	4. The Restaurant

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND, CHARACTERS, OR MUSIC.**

_*Laney's POV*_

We arrive at the restaurant, and get out of the van and go inside. It smells absolutely delicious! When we walk in I notice it's a Chinese Buffet Restaurant. I love Chinese! Three people walk in behind us. It is Nick Mallory, Mina, and some girl with Auburn hair and glasses. The lady behind a podium asks, "How many?"

Corey begins to answer and then Nick interrupts, "Nick Mallory thinks the nine of us should sit together."

"Okay, follow me," the lady behind the podium. She directed us to the biggest table in the restaurant. I keep staring at the girl with Nick. She is wearing all black.

We get to the table and sit there awkwardly until I started up a conversation and I talk to the unfamiliar girl, "So… what's your name?"

"Katrina! Remember I am Corey's older sister!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. Our jaws dropped. I couldn't believe that was Trina- or Katrina. She didn't look, dress, or act like Trina. The last time we talked to Katrina was in Trina's dream.

Kon has is arms crossed and is looking down frowning; Katrina asks in here really high pitched voice "What's wrong?"

Kon huffs, "They won't tell me what the song Coin Operated Boy is about."

Katrina giggles, "It's about a girl wanted a boy for sex…"

Kon and the groupies eyes got really big, "OH!"

Corey looks over at his big sister, "But you used to be vicious! What happened to you?"

"She hit her head," Mina explains, "it was pretty bloody actually, but I like the end result it came with. She is much nicer."

"I'm hungry! Let's go get our food!" Kin says and runs to the buffet. There is such a big selection, there is ten buffet bars, and two of them are desserts. I grab my favorites, Wontons and General Tso chicken on top of white rice. I began to eat it and I must say it's the Chines I had ever had.

Katrina eats a little bit and tries to start up another conversation, "So, Corey, are you and Laney dating _yet_?"

We both blush like mad. Kin and Kon form evil smiles and Kin's girlfriend Allie speaks, "Yes, they are!"

"No were not!" Corey and I exclaim in unison.

Then Kate, Kon's girlfriend says, "Well… you are living together!"

Trina claps her hands together, "How cute!"

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Kin smirks then tells Katrina, "They can do whatever they want but I am not planning the baby shower."

"Your pregnant?" Mina asks me.

"No," I tell them, "Kin is just being a smart ass. There is no way I could be pregnant. I am a virgin; in fact I have never even had my first kiss!"

"Never had your first Kiss?" Nick Mallory asked me. "Well Corey needs to get to work on that."

I get really irritated and run into the bathroom. I run into a stall and lock the door. I begin to cry. I probably wouldn't have minded them saying all of that stuff if I didn't like Corey. I have liked him for at least four years. I have tried to stop liking him but it's impossible. He does so much stuff to make me blush. He is just so perfect!

Katrina, Allie, and Kate walk into the bathroom, and Kate tries to talk to me, "Laney, will you come out?"

"No," I said blankly.

"Please, we are sorry the way the guys acted," Allie said.

I roll my eyes, "It wasn't only the guys."

"We are sorry," Katrina tells me. I stay silent after about five minutes Katrina speaks up again, "I don't think we will get her to come out."

They leave, and I just continue to think to myself. Why doesn't he like me back? I hear the door open again, I can tell Corey is standing outside the bathroom, "Come on Lanes."

"No, I won't," I tell him.

I hear the door shut, and Corey's voice bouncing of the walls, "Well okay then, I am coming in. Will you at least open the door to the stall?"

"No," I repeat myself.

He walks over to the stall door, and looks through the crack he smiles at me but I still don't open the door. He laid down on the floor and slid under the stall door, and stood back up. He grabs my hands and pulls me up. I refuse to look at him, until he put his hands on my cheeks and pulled my head "Lanes," he whispers to me, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," I tell him and hug him tears my eyes still watering.

He gives me a nose-boop, then keeps his head there, "Yes, it is… they were right about me." He starts leaning in and kisses me. It is absolute bliss. I am so in shock, when he kisses me. I can't believe what is happening. I feel him smile in between kisses. It makes me smile in between kisses. My knees start to go week, the only thing that is keeping me up is Corey's grip on my waist. We continue to kiss until we need breathe for air.

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET THIS UPLOADED **** WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! BY THE WAY: This story is getting changed to rated M.**


	5. The Playground

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ SONGS/ CHARACTERS

_*COREY'S POV*_

I stood there with my arms wrapped around Laney waist holding her up, then I grabbed toilet paper and wiped of her smeared makeup and then I realized where we were. I was making out with her in the girls bathroom. I let go of her and grabbed toilet paper and I wiped her smeared make up off. I grabbed her hand unlocked the stall and we walked out of the bathroom. We walk back to our seats then I realize we are holding hands but I don't let go. She smiles, and we go back to eating while everyone is looking at us. I look over to see her blushing, and everyone is still looking at as suspiciously. "Why are you looking at us like that?" I finally ask everybody.

"It's just… we don't know how you got her to come out," Kin says.

I feel my face heating up, "Uh… well I am just really good at convincing people I guess."

The waitress brings over our fortune cookies and we head them. Everybody else got a regular fortune cookie like "Every exit opens up a new entrance" but mine said, "Shame on you for thinking cookies are psychic." Go figure, I wouldn't get a real cookie but this one was actually entertaining. The groupies stand up and Kate says, "Allie and I have to leave, like now or my mom will freak."

"We will drive you home," Kon offers and he, the groupies and Kin leave. Well there goes my and Laney's ride.

We get our checks and Nick says, "Nick Mallory is sorry for making Corey's girlfriend sad. He will pay for you food."

Laney and I leave and start walking. She starts to walk to my house but I grab her hand and pull her another way. She doesn't question it, but she looked at me confused. I tilt my head, smile, and continue walking. We arrive at _the_ playground, the playground we and Laney played at when we were little kids. Her smile grows a hundred times bigger by the second. We have so many memories and inside jokes from her. There is also a tree that Laney and I planted when we were five. When we were ten I carved L.P.+C.R. because we thought it stood for friendship. Now we are older and know what that carving means.

She sees the carving and runs over to it. She stares at it, and surprised me with a hug. We climb up to the monkey bars and sit on top of them. "So much has changed," Laney said looking up into the sunset.

"Not really," I say to her, "it looks the same. Some paint jobs on the slides, but mostly the same."

Laney rolled her eyes, "Not the playground… us."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Us… We met when we were little but our friendship has changed a little," she said trying not to make eye contact with me.

"You have always been my best friend," I said trying to comfort her, jumping down from the monkey bars.

She jumps down off the monkey bars after me and sighs, "Core… if I don't tell you now… I don't know when I will be able to tell you…" She takes a deep breath, "I love you Corey. I mean it! I have loved you for over FIVE years. I love you so much it HURTS!" Tears start running down her face, "All my insecurities, are worth it cause of you! When I am sad, I just imagine you and it makes my day better. I never wanted to tell you because I thought it would ruin the band, but then I thought. We are going to college in less than two years! If I didn't tell you now, I would never have been able to tell you. I LOVE YOU COREY!"

I give her a hug and look into her eyes. She looks terrified, as if I would just abandon her. I would never do that, she is my best friend, my roommate, and my love. I put my hands on her face. I lean in as I had done in the bathroom. Our lips meet, but that is not enough for me. I slip my tongue in between her lips and she does not object. I run my hands down her back, and I squeeze her butt. She jumps, and I smile in the kiss. I release myself from her lips and I start moving down to her neck. I start to suck on her neck. She pushes me off, "Not here Corey." She winks at me.

I grab her hands, "I love you too Lanes." I kiss her one last time. I grab her hand and we walk to her house, since it is closer than my house and because it is getting dark.

Opinions so far? Please tell me! Oh and give me advice!


	6. Laney's Room

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ SONGS/ CHARACTERS

_*LANEY'S POV*_

We start to walk home and we pass Carrie's house. Over the years we have matured, and have learned to get along. She is my go-to person, if I need advice about boys. I have actually hung out with her and the Newmans' twins. We have had to perform together. Those were actually great performances.

We get back to my house. It's the first time I had been back since my parents died. This is now_ my _house. I am now the legal owner of this house. I take it all in for a minute and I unlock the door. Corey and I walk in and we sit on the couch.

_*COREY'S POV*_

Laney is crying once again, and I know why. I knew it was going to be like this, the first time we came back. I hug her and she cries into my shirt. She wipes her eyes and then she looks at me. She kisses me and grabs my hand; she pulls me into her bedroom. I sit on her bed. She begins to speak, "I am sorry about crying in the living room. It's just… everything."

She comes over to me and sits on my lap, her knees on either side of my waist. She leans in starts to kiss me. She puts her arms around my neck and she pushes her tongue into my amy ear. I feel myself begin to harden. I hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did. She stopped nibbling, and looked down. She then looked at me, and giggled. Thank god she didn't mind. I am in a full body blush. I take of my shirt, and I feel Laney's soft hands on my shoulders, tickles a little bit.

Laney then takes her shirt off. My jaw drops. I never realized her boobs were this big. She usually wears really loose shirts so I thought she wore a C-cup, I look at the tag and it says DD. I place my hands on her Goddess figure. I start at the stomach and slide my hands up to her chest. "Core…" she whispers, and kisses me again. Our stomachs rub against each other in our long passionate kiss.

_*LANEY'S POV*_

I am sitting on top of Corey with no shirt on. There is so much stuff going on but it doesn't matter, just as long as I am in Corey's arms. He is poking me. I tease him. I unzip his jeans and grab his "stump." I slide my hand up and down getting faster every time. I feel his arms go to my back and I fell me bra unclip. I feel him start to suck on my nipples, they harden. I moan, and I continue to rub on him. After about five minutes, I stop giving him a hand job.

He slides his jeans and his boxers off leaving him in his beanie and a dog-tag necklace. I slide my leggings and my panties off, leaving me completely naked. Corey puts his hands on my cheeks, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I tell him and he makes the first thrust.

_*COREY'S POV*_

I thrust myself into Laney. I hear her moans and I quiet here by kissing her. I look in her eyes and see the lust. I also see fear in her eyes. "I will never leave you I tell her." She smiles in between kisses. We continue to go faster and faster until I reach my climax. Afterwards she just falls asleep in my arms, under a thin sheet.

**What did you think about this chapter? Juicy? It was a request I wrote this chapter. Sorry it's short but still, it's a chapter. I am going on vacation in three days, so if you don't see any chapters for two weeks it's because I am on vacation. I am going to an S.C.A. event. S.C.A stands for Society for Creative Anachronisms. Basically I live in the medieval times for two weeks. This event is called Pennsic. Any other Scadians out there? ANYWAYS! Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I might be able to post today, tomorrow, and Thursday but after that I won't be back on for over 2 weeks.**


	7. Carrie's News

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND/ CHARACTERS/ OR SONGS**

_*LANEY'S POV*_

I wake up to see Corey's face two inches from mine. I look down are see I am not wearing clothes, and neither is he. Oh my god. I had sex with Corey last night. Twenty-four hours ago, I hadn't even had my first kiss. Now I am not even a virgin. I look at Corey, still wearing his beanie. The only time he takes it off is when he is swimming or taking a shower. I smile, give him a kiss on the cheek and get up to get dressed.

I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and my phone rings, to my surprise it's Carrie. She is breathing really fast, "OH. MY. GOD. Laney please come to my house I need to tell you something."

"Okay, I will be there in a minute," I tell her and run to my room; I write a note for Corey and run to her house.

I run to her house and within five minutes I am there, I barely knock on the door and she pulls me in her house. She starts crying, "I am pregnant."

"What how?" I ask. I wouldn't expect her to be pregnant.

"Obviously, we had unprotected sex. Larry and I."

Shit. "Corey and I had unprotected sex last night…"

"Well there is a chance you are not pregnant, follow me, I have an extra pregnancy test," she says leading me into her bathroom.

While peeing on the test strip I ask, "Who all know?"

"Only you. I can't trust Kim and Konnie just yet with this, I found out today," I looked down at the test. It's a minus. Thank god. Carrie starts to hyperventilate, "I am screwed, I am going to have to tell my parents and they are on business trip and they still have to be gone for nine monthes. They are practically living there. If they come back from their trip to a grandchild that is mine, and not Bernadette's… I-uh mean Mina…" I look at her confused. She rolls her eyes, "Mina's real name s Bernadette but Trina made her change it to sound like Trina- But that is beside the point. If they come back to find me with a child, or a gigantic stomach they will freak. Honestly I think they would disown me!"

"I am sorry… maybe we could call your sister and ask her, for her opinion…" I try to calm her down.

She calls her sister and then she hangs up after about five minutes, "She said that, I might have to get an abortion… she said she will come down later today… you should probably head back to Corey so he doesn't get worried."

I leave Carries house, and get back to my own house and see Corey still sleeping. I pull Corey's orange beanie off his head and put it on mine. I look in the mirror with it on. I love his hat. He makes up and feels the top of his head to fix his hat and realizes it's not there. He screams, "Where is my hat?" I toss it back to him, but he didn't even notice I did. "Oh never mind it was on the sheet," he takes the sheet off, "Ah! Where's my clothes?"

"On, the floor. Remember last night," I remind him.

He blushes and picks up his clothes, "Oh yeah.."

"By the way… next time we need to be protected," I tell him.

He finishes getting dressed and runs over to me and feels my stomach, "Oh my god. Are you pregnant?"

"Thankfully I am not, but next time we should protect ourselves just in case," I tell him and he happily agrees.

_*COREY'S POV*_

I totally forgot about last night until I saw I had no clothes on. Laney calls the guys over and they pick us up, and take us to my place for band practice. The whole time in the car Kon was humming "Coin Operated Boy." Kin said that Kon has been humming it even since they left the restaurant yesterday because it was stuck in his head. Normally nothing would come to mind, when I would hear this song but I keep thinking of last night. I know Laney is too.

Laney wants to sing solo again so we let her.

**So What: P!NK**

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink my money,  
I'm not gonna pay his rent,  
I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.  
_  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight._

(Uh check my flow, aw)  
The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit,  
What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight,  
na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,  
na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight.

You weren't there,  
You never were,  
You want it all,  
But that's not fair,  
I gave you life,  
I gave my all,  
So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,  
And guess what,  
I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,

_I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you weren't there,  
You let me fall._

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
You weren't there,  
I'm gonna show you tonight,  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And your a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

Laney finishes her song and I take my turn to sing a solo.

**Teenagers: My Chemical Romance**

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Laney, Kin, and Kon sing along at the ending.

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Practice was absolutely phenomenal. We decide to do one more song before we end practice. Laney decides she wanted to sing again, so we let her. I am happy she is wanting to sing more, she used to be really shy.

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining

Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts

She finishes and we end practice.

**SORRY, IF YOU THOUGHT THAT CHAPTER WAS BORING. I WANT FEED BACK! PLEASE! I LOVE SEEING OTHERS OPINIONS ABOUT MY STORY! CRITISE ME!**


	8. The Funeral

_*COREY'S POV*_

*SCREECH* Trina- I mean Katrina pulls in to the garage with Mina in her beloved car, which is no long pink, but purple. She jumps out of the car, and points at Laney, "I thought you said you hadn't had your first kiss yesterday."

"I-I didn't!" Laney eyes got really big.

"Well I just heard from Mina, that you had sex with Corey yesterday," Katrina told Lanes.

Kin and Kon's eyes got really big. "How on earth did you know?" I ask Mina.

"Carrie told me," Mina said bluntly.

"Well how did Carrie know?" I demanded an explanation.

Laney pulled me to the side and whispered, "I told her because she told me she was pregnant."

"Carrie's pregnant?" I asked Mina.

"Yes," Mina sighed, "but not for long. Usually I do not believe in these kinds of things but she is going to get an abortion."

Katrina through a box at me, "Just use these next time."

Kon snatches the box from me, and I tell him, "They are condoms, not food."

He rolls his eyes and takes two out of the box, and hands one to his brother, "I know Corey, but what if Kin or I get caught in the moment with our girlfriends."

_*LANEY'S POV*_

It's been a week since my parents have passed away and we are going to their funeral today. We are about to get in the Trina's car and Cory grabs my hand and pulls me onto the stage in the garage, "I know it's not a good time doing this because, we just started dating, but at the funeral I am going to promise your parents that I will take care of you the rest of your life." He kneels down, "But I can only tell promise if you say yes." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I exclaim instantly and pull him in for a kiss. We head back to the car, and drive away. We pick up the twins and get to the funeral.

The Priest finished talking about my parents and then people got to speak about my parents. I was crying most the way through, but I promised Corey I would be strong for him. He walks up and begins to speak, "Mr. and Mrs. Penn have always been like family to me. They were friends with my parents and that is how I met their daughter, their only child. When we were younger, I would go to their house every day. They were like an extra set of parents for me. I really needed them when my parents were out of town because my sister wasn't the best role model when we were younger, she has improved through the years though. But they were my saviors."

"Laney Penn please stand up," I did as Corey requested, "as I said. This is their only child. We grew up together. She was at my house the night of the accident. We cried together. I came up here to say, she will be safe. Although we are seventeen, I asked her to marry me today." There were 'awes' in the audience, "She said yes. I made a promise to her that no one would ever hurt her." Tears started to fall from Corey's eyes, "I just wish that her mother and father, would've been able to see her walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Her parents helped me through the years, along with their daughter. They helped raise me when my parents were gone. I loved them."

I tried to not during Corey's speech, but I ended up crying anyways. We watched as they were buried, Corey held me the whole time.

**SO THAT IS MY STORY. I WANTED TO FINISHE IT BEFORE VACATION AND I DID. I HOPED YOU LIKED IT **


	9. The Hospital

**SO I DECIDED TO ADD MORE TO MY STORY**

*COREY'S POV*

The funeral for Laney's parents was about three months ago. Ever since then she has been gaining weight, but that is probably because she has been eating a lot more than usual. I don't know why she has been eating so much, but I think it's because of depression. She has also been really sick too. I think she has been getting sick for over eating but once again, I don't know.

I hear Laney crying in the bathroom. I walk in and her face is in the toilet again. "Lanes," I whisper hugging her from behind.

She throws up once more, "I'm so sick!"

I help her stand up, "We are going to the hospital."

"No!" she shouts.

"Yes, we are," I remind her, "You have been throwing up every day for over a week!"

"Fine! But I won't like it," she rolls her eyes, and puts her head in the toilet again.

I call the twins and ask for a ride to the hospital. As soon as they get to my house, we drive to the hospital. Kon drives as fast as he can. We get there in very little time. They bring Laney to one of the rooms as soon as we get there, there are people who having been waiting for twenty minutes but they let Laney in because before them because she was throwing up in the waiting room.

We wait in the waiting room for about thirty minutes then they lead me and the twins back into the room Laney is in. She is there looking, at the nurse, frightened. I ignore it because, I know she hates hospitals.

The nurse looks at the three of us sternly, "I wanted her friends to be in her while I told her why she was sick. I don't know which one of you is the boyfriend of her, but she is pregnant."

_Pregnant? That's impossible. _"Uh, well she took a pregnancy test a while ago and it said she wasn't," I tell the nurse.

"How long did you wait before you took the test?" the lady asks Laney.

Laney looks horrified, "The morning after."

The nurse rolls her eyes, "You are supposed to wait two weeks. Anyways, do you want to know the genders of your babies?"

Laney's eyes because huge, "Genders? Babies? You mean as in plural? I am having more than one?"

"Yes," the nurse said.

"So, she is going to have twins?" I asked very concerned.

"Triplets," the nurse told us, "Two boys, and a girl."

**OKAY SORRY! SHORT CHAPTER! WELL GIVE ME IDEAS FOR NAMES!**


	10. Plenty of Babies

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_***LANEY'S POV***_

_I'm pregnant? With three babies? Corey is probably mad. I don't want him to be mad. He already proposed to me. I hope he doesn't change his mind and leave me because of this…_ All of these thoughts start rushing through my mind. The nurse leaves the room, tears stream from my eyes. I sit up, and I feel Corey's arms go around me, "It's okay."

"No it's not!" I shout. "You have so much to live for! You will be famous! It will be impossible for you to do that and be a father!"

Corey cups his hands around my face, " It won't be impossible. And if it was, I would be a father before being famous. You can't take care of three babies by yourself. You are seventeen, by the time they are born you will be eighteen. Even at that age it is hard to take care of one baby by yourself, let alone three. I know it will be difficult, but I will be there no matter what. I said I would at the funeral, and I will keep my word forever. And anyways, I am the guy who got you pregnant."

"Core, you can't stop following your dreams because of this," I tell him.

"I am following my dreams," he smiles, "I know it's not the ideal age, but I said someday I was going to be a father. By the way, the names are decided."

I look at him puzzled, "What are they?"

"Jessica and Jasper, after your parents. Then the other boy will be C.J.," he puts his hand on my stomach.

"C.J.?"

"Corey Junior," he says.

I smile but as quickly as it comes, it passes. I frown again, "How are we going to pay for three babies?"

Kin, standing in the back of the room, speaks up, "Well our cousin has a two year old, she is getting rid of the clothes that are too small. We could ask for them."

"So does this mean we have band babies?" Kon asks.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess. But they are MY babies!"

"Mine too," Corey says.

I smile, "I get to make the decisions about them."

"What do you mean?" he questions me.

"I will be the one who has the pains of pregnancy, and the pain of childbirth. I will be in a lot of pain when that time comes, because I have three babies," I tell him.

A FEW MONTHS LATER TRANSISION  
_

We decided to move into my house. School has ended and we are now painting what used to be my room and what will the babies' room. We are painting it baby blue, instead of the bright red it used to be. Usually Corey would try to mess around with the paint but this time he isn't. I am painting and my phone goes off, it's Carrie.

"Hey Laney…sorry I haven't talked to you in a while… I have been grounded for a few months," her voice fades away.

I asked, "For what?"

"Well, they found out I was pregnant… before I went to get an abortion, the cancelled it… I am still having the baby…"

"I am really sorry," I tell her, "You're not alone, I am pregnant too. With three babies."

"Oh… well at least we can go through this together," Carrie's voice seems to get louder, "It's going to be a girl."

"That's nice," I tell her and Kin starts to call me. "I got to go, incoming call. Bye."

I answer Kin's call, "Hey Kin."

"Hey Laney, my cousin said you could have the bed, and the crib."

That's good. Even if we can only have one, we can put them all in the one, Kin and Kon had to share a crib. "Sweet! That is good news!"

Kin asks, "Do you want to go to Goodwill, look at the baby clothes. Kon can drive you."

"Yeah sure," I tell him and hang up.

_**GOODWILL HUNTING TRANSITION**_

We invite Carrie to go to, she needs baby clothes too. Between the two of us, we buy _ALL_ the baby clothes. We also by used dressers there too. I'm not sure but I think I am set. I think I am ready for the babies.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	11. Epilogue

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTERS JESSICA, CJ, AND JASPER. TO BE HONEST I EVEN ASKED FOR NAMES! I DO OWN THE NAME JESSICA THOUGH, BECAUSE IT IS **_**MY **_**NAME. ANYWAYS ON TO THE EPILOGUE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

_**EPILOGUE**_

_*JASPER'S POV*_

I am the oldest of the three of us, then Jessica, and C.J. was born last. We also have a younger brother named brother named Shane. Our parent had him when we were seven. He got EVERYTHING when he was a baby, because it was only him. Jess, C.J, and I had to share a crib. Shane walks into our room, we triplets share a room, he begins to speak, "Mom and Dad want somebody to take out the trash."

Jessica looks up from a magazine she is reading, "Why don't you?"

"Because I took it out last time," he retorts.

She rolls her eyes, "Well you get everything, and I think you should to the chores. It shows you are thankful for everything they give you."

"Seriously? Think again?" Shane huffs.

"Well you are the one they wanted, aren't you?" Jessica questioned and puts her headphones in.

I hate when she acts like this. She thinks just because mom had us in high school means she didn't want us. C.J. stands up. "I'll do it," he says and walks out of the room.

I walk over to my sister and pull her head phones out of her phone, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?" she questions me.

"You are having mood swings," I tell her.

She rolls her eyes, "I am on my period. You should be used to it by now."

Mom, Dad, and their friends Kin and Kon have recently got a recording deal so we now have a lot of money. Same with my girlfriend, Alyssa. Her parents used to be rivals with our parents but they now get along. Her parents got a deal at about the same time as us. We are all fourteen and going into high school. Alyssa and Jessica are best friends. We have grown up with her, it's really great.

Even if mom had us at age eighteen, I love my life!

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK ON MY STORY! I MAY WRITE ANOTHER, BUT I AM GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL IN 8 DAYS SO I WILL BE BUSY! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
